


Moonshine on the Bayou

by magenta



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Glam Rock RPF
Genre: M/M, New Orleans, Voodoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-14
Updated: 2010-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-10 13:18:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magenta/pseuds/magenta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who says that being under a spell is a bad thing? When it comes to the bayou, and to Drake, Adam certainly doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonshine on the Bayou

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously inspired by Adam's new song, which is obviously inspired by Drake. Special mention goes to [](http://milliejupiter.livejournal.com/profile)[**milliejupiter**](http://milliejupiter.livejournal.com/), because she's awesome and sends me inspiration.

The air was warm, clinging wetly to Adam's skin and feeling heavy in his lungs when he breathed in. It smelled thick and green, an undertone of something spicy tickling the back of his throat, unidentifiable, but undeniably present and familiar. The only sounds were the gentle lapping of the water against the bank and the bugs chirping in the tall grass that grew there, obscuring most of the view of the water and filtering the low moonlight, making it look like it was flickering along their skin.

He shifted, the rough blanket sticking to his sweaty skin as he rolled onto his side, lifting himself onto one elbow. Next to him, Drake was stretched out easily, his hands tucked under his head and his eyes shut, a small smile playing on his lips. Adam reached out a hand to run gently down the side of Drake's face and neck, resting in the centre of his chest. He watched as Drake's eyes fluttered open, clear and bright despite the low light.

"Feel good to be home?" Adam spoke softly, not wanting to break the spell he found himself falling under.

"Better to be here with you." Drake's hands were hot as they slid over Adam's shoulders, teasing under the edges of his tank top to rest flat on his shoulder blades. Adam let himself be pulled down, kissing Drake lazy and slow. His mouth tasted spicy and heady, like gumbo and beer, and Adam deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue in farther to pull out more of that taste that he suddenly realized was just _Drake_. He moved his hand down Drake's abdomen until he could push it up under Drake's tank top and slide it up his sweaty skin, fingers just skating over the surface.

He pulled his mouth back from Drake's smiling at the way Drake's head tilted up, like he was chasing him. Adam's fingers splayed against Drake's ribcage, his fingertips pressing in just slightly. He bent down close to Drake's ear, his voice soft and dirty with just a hint of a lilt. "So, if we fuck right here, will we get eaten by alligators?"

Drake shuddered just a little under Adam's hand, and Adam could feel when the smile on his face transformed into a small smirk. "Maybe, but I'm willing to risk it. Half the fun of the bayou is the danger, darlin'." His eyes glittered as he pulled just far enough away to look Adam in the eye. "You're not afraid of a little danger, are you?"

"Never." Adam moved quickly, covering Drake in one smooth movement. Their bodies were hot and slick, the humid night air making their thin tanks and shorts cling to them, highlighting every curve and angle of their bodies. Adam's hand ran down Drake's side, coming to rest just at the jut of his hip bone, thumb rubbing just under the edge of his shorts.

Adam bent down to nip at Drake's jawline, smiling against his throat when Drake tipped his head back, easily exposing his tanned skin to Adam's teeth. He moved slowly, licking and sucking and biting his way down one side of Drake's throat and up the other, tasting salt-sweat and under that something sharper, tangier. He traced his tongue around the edges the tattoo just at the base of Drake's throat, imagining he could feel it, the lines raised just enough that he could follow them.

He loved Drake's collarbones, so pronounced that he couldn't help but wrap his mouth around them, digging his teeth into the thin skin and swirling his tongue in the deep hollows just behind them. Drake's breath hitched in his throat when Adam's teeth scraped over the marks that were still fading from the last time, faint and red, but still there, tender. Adam nipped one final time right over Drake's Adam's apple, smiling at the soft curse that bubbled out of Drake's lips, and the way that his hips arched up, cock just barely rubbing against Adam's thigh.

Drake's hands slid down Adam's back, fingers digging into his hips to pull him down, grinding their cocks together through their thin shorts. Adam dipped his head again, breathing out a little shuddery as he rolled his hips, little shocks shooting down his spine. He moved slow and easy, kissing Drake's neck again as the air between them grew somehow impossibly hotter, and Adam would swear he could almost hear it crackling with every roll of his hips and every answering arch of Drake's.

They moved this way for what could have been hours, but was probably only a few minutes before Adam pulled back far enough to get his hand between them. He shoved down his own shorts and then Drake's, freeing their cocks to the humid air. He pressed them together, wrapping his hand around them and stroking. There was no hurry, his hand moved over their cocks lazily, his muscles feeling heavy from a combination of the heat and lust.

Drake snaked a hand up Adam's back to tangle in his thick hair, tugging forward until Adam's mouth met his. The kiss was hot and wet, all tongues and lips and no finesse, just relaxed and easy. He pushed his hips up into Adam's hand, the pre-come dripping from their cocks easing the slide a little, letting Adam's hand move easier and just a little faster. Drake panted into Adam's mouth, murmuring curses and endearments that made Adam's heart clench and his fingers tighten.

The sounds of the bayou washed over him, the crickets' chirping growing louder until it felt like a roar in Adam's ears. He pushed his tongue deeper into Drake's mouth, moaning and gasping as his orgasm washed over him, coming in waves that mirrored the waves lapping against the bank of the river. Drake followed him over the edge, his fingernails digging into the soft skin of Adam's waist as he thrust his hips up into Adam's hand, his come spilling onto his belly and mixing with Adam's.

Adam fell to the side, resting his head on Drake's shoulder while he breathed, the thick air filling his lungs and grounding him. Drake's fingers played softly through Adam's hair for a few minutes before he pushed him back, sitting up to strip off his tank top. He used it to wipe at the mess on his stomach, then handed it to Adam for him to do the same before they settled back against the blanket again.

"You like it here?" Drake's voice was thick, his accent coming on strong from being home.

"I do. It's beautiful." Adam was looking at Drake as he spoke, their eyes locked. From the way that Drake's eyes rolled and his lips twitched, Adam knew his silly double meaning hadn't gone unnoticed and he rolled to his back, pulling Drake closer until his head was pillowed on Adam's chest.

They lay there comfortably, surrounded by the gentle noises of the bayou and the flickering lights of lightning bugs flying over head, the night breeze finally beginning to push some of the humidity out of the air. Adam thought that he could spend the whole night here, total relaxation taking over his limbs as the moon rose higher in the sky.

"If we fall asleep here, we'll definitely get eaten by an alligator, right?" Adam spoke reluctantly, not really wanting to get up.

"Maybe not a gator, but these mosquitoes are about as big." Drake swatted at a bug that had come to rest on Adam's shoulder, hopefully getting it before it could bite. "What do you say we go get something cold to drink and go to bed? As romantic as this is..." He shifted his body from Adam's, the sticky noise making his point for him.

Adam's laugh rang out loud and clear in the quiet of the bayou, and he tipped Drake's head up to kiss him, short and deep. "I like the way you think." They gathered up their stuff, rolling Drake's soiled tank top up with the blanket and tossing it in the back of the rental car. Adam opened Drake's door for him, and kissed him one more time, leaning against the door frame. "Thank you for showing me your home. It's amazing."

Drake's hand rested softly against the side of Adam's face, his smile adorably crooked as he looked up at him. "It's your home too, now. It gets inside you, like magic."

"Mmm, voodoo." Adam turned his head and murmured against Drake's hand. He stepped back to let Drake get into the car, shutting the door before walking around to his own side. Before getting in himself he took one last lingering look at the bayou, feeling an unexpected thump in his chest. Maybe Drake had a doll somewhere, pins pushing into his heart, or maybe the bayou really was magic. Whatever it was, this was a spell Adam hoped never lifted.


End file.
